Starlight, Starbright!
by Aria7
Summary: Yaten is almost killed during a battle and becomes very depressed, who'll help her through?
1. A silver star...

Hey I'm writing another Starlight fic. Probably just as bad as the first but, oh well!

Happy Easter everybody. 

Oh I'm so happy, I'm so happy, so very, very happy I'm so happy!

My Dad's finally got anytime internet working, and when I woke up this morning I found the first Sailor Moon Manga waiting for me downstairs so I'm HHAAAAAAPPPPPPPPYYYYYYY!!!!

Yeah! You now what?

What?

I think I'm happy!

*sweatdrop*

This fic is based during the Stars series but will be differing slightly. It also takes place before the episode on the plane. Sorry forgot what it was called. But after the Starlights/ three lights trio of shows. 

___________________________________________________________

Starlight, Starbright!

Chapter one

"Star sensitive inferno!"

"Star gentle uterus!"

I watched as my fellow Starlights Healer and Maker attacked the phage, and the Animamates Aluminium siren and Lead Crow. We hadn't been prepared today. We just hadn't expected them to strike back so soon after the last attack.

The second Phage suddenly turned it's attention back to me...

"Star serious laser!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Star serious laser!"

I heard Fighter scream out her attack against the second Phage. It had once been Ishiyama Miyako, a young dance student who had just entered the spotlight, along with her partner Kawada Jyou. Now both were Phages if Eternal Sailor Moon didn't show up soon...

The Miyako-Phage didn't even seem to be phased by Fighters attack. So I quickly added my own to hers; hoping to drain it.

"Star gentle Uterus!"

Luckily Healer had managed to drain the Jyou-Phage seriously enough so its energy was negligible at best. So now she was starting on the Animamates, Crow and Siren.

Suddenly I heard a high pitched giggle come from behind us. I instinctively turned and watched in absolute horror as Sailor Tin Nyanko let leash her Galactica Puppet attack on Healer.

"Hiiraa!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Hiiraa!"

I heard Maker scream just as Tin Nyanko's attack hit me and knocked me off balance.

For some reason we were fighting on a roof again. And I, unfortunately was very close to the edge, too close in fact.

I hadn't even regained my balance when Aluminium Siren and Lead Crow decided that they would also like to try and knock me off the roof...

I felt them hit, I didn't even have time to retaliate to the blasted cats' attack. When I heard Fighter and Maker scream, strangely enough I thought I heard others. Maybe I did, maybe...

Then I felt the ground hit me and the darkness took over...

___________________________________________________________

Read and review peoples.


	2. Crystal tears...

Chapter two!

Authors note

O.K. I couldn't believe how many reviews I got on the last chapter. Six! That may not sound a lot to some people, but the most I have ever got on one chapter was two, so six!

Anyways, this chapter starts with Fighters' point of view then Makers' then it goes into third person. I'll probably be doing a lot of that in later chapters, so just to warn you.

_________________________________________________________________

I couldn't see anyone other than her... I couldn't help her. I was too far away, there was a phage between us. But I was rooted to the spot unable to turn away; having to watch her fall off the edge. Time seemed to slow down as she fell, I felt myself scream and Maker along with me.

I thought briefly that I had seen her turn her head towards us...,but maybe I had just imagined it. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Nnooo!"

So the Inner Sol system senshi have arrived, took them long enough. It's their fault...if they had come sooner...she...she...damn them! Damn them for taking so long to get here! Damn them....

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Star serious laser!" Fighter screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Star gentle uterus!" Maker's attack joined her friends, blasting the Animamates. Before jumping off the roof to see to Healer.

Leaving the planetary senshi to deal with the phage's and the job of scaring off the Animamates.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Fighter could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she knelt by Healers' side. She quickly blinked them back before they had a chance to fall, though that still didn't stop one solitary tear from slowly sliding down her cheek. Looking up she found herself staring into Makers' amethyst orbs that seemed to glisten from unshed tears. Maker hurriedly knelt by Healers' other side. 

The smaller girl lay sprawled on the ground her silvery hair spilled about her creating a heavenly halo around her head. Her left leg was twisted at an awkward angle, and had obviously been one of the first things that had contacted with the ground. Her senshi reflexes had made it so her head had remained relatively unscathed, for it lay cradled upon her left arm.

Fighter watched as Maker tenderly scooped the silvery haired Starlight into her arms then stand, and face her.

"Fighter..." Maker began.

She didn't dare speak for fear that the tears that she was holding back would fall, and she would not be able to stop. Instead she also rose and carefully brushed some hair out of Healers' face. Then gripping the other girls henshin star and forcing her to de-henshin, but she used a little magic to make sure that she remained female. Before both turned and walked away...

________________________________________________________________

Nyah, nyah! I love making people cry. R and R peoples.


End file.
